User blog:Lily8900/Just Before - When all was well
It was a summers night. And the residents of Godrics Hollow were settling in to the warm night. The atmosphere was peaceful, a owl hooted in the darkness. Everything seemed fine. Lily Potter had just come downstairs when she saw the package. Neatly wrapped it had been carried by two grey owls standing on the windowsill waiting for the reply to give to the sender. Lily picked up the package and turned the package round in her hands, the paper russled in her hands. She then spotted a neat little note attached with string to the paper parcel. Before she could turn it over the owls hooted. "There will be no replie tonight sorry" She said softly looking at the owls. They flew away into the night. She foccused her attention on the note she turned it over it read- Dear James, Lily and little Harry '' ''Sorry its late I had to go round Diagon Allley three times before the shop I went in first said they had one all along! Hope Harry had a great birthday cant believe he's growing up so fast! All my love '' Sirius '' Lily breathed a sigh of realife then brought the package into the living room where her husband Jame s sat sprawled on the floor playing with Harry's messy hair. "This came from Sirius" She announced The two boys looked up, James at the mention of Sirius and Harry because he had missed his mother for the 3 minutes she had been away. "What is it love?" James asked "I dont know I thought Harry should open it, seemingly as its his birthday! " "Okay... Okay..." he said smiling "Come here Harry look what Sirius has got you!" "Siwi?!" Harry said looking around for signs of his godfather. He then noticed the package and as all baby's do crawled over to look at it curiosly "Rip it Harry!" His father said Harry looked at James with a confused look he still didnt know what rip was. James then ripped the paper a little just so Harry could see what he ment "Rip" He repeated Harry then attaked the paper with fu rious ripps trying to impress his mother that he could do better than his dad. When Harry had finnaly tore the paper Lily and James saw the beautiful broom lying beside the ripped brown paper. The broom was a miniture version of the newest racing broom. It was obviously for baby's as no decent wizard or witch could get on! Harry shpouted "Boom!" And tried to get on the wrong way round Lily then picked him up and turned him round the broom shot about half a meter in the air and Harry wizzed around the room. Lily looked worried afraid that Harry would fall of. " Dont worry! The broom is fit with a charm he cant fall of unless we try to take him off !" James explained Lily looked relived but still the worry stayed in her eyes. It was a perfect ending to Harry's birthday. The Potters would enjoy their last three months together, before their lives would change forever. The End by Lily8900 Category:Blog posts